


Serendipity

by whorejeno



Category: NCT (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doyoung's cute but horny, Fluff, Gang AU, Mafia AU, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Rough Sex, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorejeno/pseuds/whorejeno
Summary: Jung Jaehyun pays for a failed mission by being cut from all activities until further notice. He passes his time by assisting in the downfall of rival group, Nine Percent.In his own personal life, he's just as a college student. Somehow, he finds himself infatuated with camboy dobunny97 and meets a cute barista named Kim Doyoung.What happens when Jaehyun and Doyoung's identities become compromised?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Serendipity

Gunshots ran through the air and sizzled across the evening sky as smoke filled the abandoned warehouse. The shouts of unarmed soldiers deafened any other noise being heard all around the area. Across the distance was his leader signaling the youngest members to quickly run back to the van with any files in hand. His piercing eyes looked towards anyone who even dared disobeyed his word at a time such as this. 

"Sir, I highly suggest the junior members stay and help get rid of the others. We don't have many bullets and tear gas left." Jungwoo pleaded with the man in front of him.

Reloading his gun, his eyes narrow in on the young man in front of him. "The juniors are not trained enough to handle the amount of abuse thrown our way. As much as I despise blood on my hands, I'd rather it be our enemies than our members."

"Seniors, stay with us and the rest of you finish up your business before heading back to the vans. Dream members can choose to stay here or go back to help the medics." The second in command's voice boomed through everyone's in ears as a snap and high pitched yell could be heard in the background.

And finally, with one look from the silver haired man in front of him, the order from his ear piece, and stabbing the next man who went near him, Jaehyun grabbed his shit and ran. 

Dashing through the pavement with gunshots on his heel and his heart staggering against his chest did Jaehyun only come to terms with the situation he was put into. Looking towards the open van did he run faster and faster till he was pulled inside with the door slammed shut. The car sped off and the engine roared to life. His body jolted against the metal walls and panted roughly. And then, it finally settled in his head.

He fucked up the mission; Taeyong was going to kill him.

Coughing, Jaehyun looks above him and sees Mark handing him a bottle of water. He unscrews the lid and gulps down the water in seconds. His throat had been so dry from running and yelling all day that even a drop of water tastes like heaven right now.

Mark sits down on the floor in front of him with his back being supported by a junior member. Be raises his eyebrow amusingly. "I take it the mission didn't go as planned? You're back here so soon."

Jaehyun could only sigh in response, "They had us pinned from the start. Sicheng had copied the main hard drive we needed, but then alarms rang off. Apparently Zhangjing is somewhere in Macau with the original drive." 

"We came all this way for what then? I had a date with Renjun all ready to go for today but had to leave early," Mark leaned his head back and whined, "He was wearing the shorts, hyung."

Jaehyun's eyes glazed over, "The shorts... The velvet ones?"

Mark nodded longingly, "The velvet ones..."

The conversation halted at that and the two let them selves sit in comforting silence. They observed juniors patching themselves up or making small talk. At some point Mark had dozed off into dreamland. Jaehyun could only stare at the wall in front of him and just think.

The van stopped at that and slowly everyone departed and made their way into the main NCT base. Both boys said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways; Mark went to clean himself up before driving to the Dream base and Jaehyun to the main meeting room.

He discarded his jacket after entering the elevator up to the 16th floor and walked down the hallway. Nervous butterflies traveled throughout his body at what was to come after Taeyong would come back.

The latter had left out a very valuable piece of information when describing what had entailed during the mission to Mark. If Jaehyun had not grabbed a random hard drive and run an inspection on each one beforehand, then the members would have known it was a faulty drive.

Jaehyun made his way to his seat with Lucas on his left and Ten across from him, the three being the only members present at the moment. He kept his posture up even though his body just screamed to lay down even for a split second.

The trio did not speak a word to each other until everyone had entered the meeting room and the leader had spoken. Its a silent rule amongst many to obey and just do as told until further notice. 

About an hour later, the room filled up with all the members. Sometimes Dream would be present, but they're only rookies and would be present for trivial matters. This was unfortunately not one of those. 

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Noises echoed through the hardwood floor as Johnny, the second in command and Taeyong made their way inside the meeting room. All eyes remained on the pair who walked to their seats in front of everyone, Johnny just on the right.

Taeyong had his eyes remaining on his members, scanning everyone like a vulture to its prey. Eyes remained sharp and focused, knives hidden between each iris. Silence became so loud in anticipation of what was to come next.

"Today was not our best, if not one of the worst missions we have ever had to face this past year." His voice was so eerily quiet, almost above a whisper. Jaehyun would have cried out in fear had he not been trained in this field.

"We are lucky the juniors were able to grab as much files as they could before we left. That was the only good outcome of today," Taeyong's eyes looked directly at Jaehyun and spoke accordingly, "What you did today almost got us killed, Jeong."

Lucas winces next to him second handedly. Jaehyun remains calm and answers back as evenly as he can, "I should have checked the faulty hard drives before inserting them into the computer and attempting to transfer them. This was my fault, I apologize."

The leader nodded at his statement and continued moving forward. "Nine Percent are in Korea and China based across multiple cities. I do not fear what Xukun can do, but what he's going to do with the hard drive and the information he holds."

Johnny spoke up for the first time since entering the room, "We need to be on guard and make sure the trainees, juniors, and Dream are ready for the next upcoming weeks."

Everyone agreed at the statement and Ten quickly spoke, "Kun is at the medical department at the moment. However, the Chinese members will be dispersing to the mainland on search for Zhanjing and Ziyi."

While Taeyong is the leader of his mafia group, NCT, Kun is respectively the leader of the Chinese subunit when they embark on their foreign missions. Mark and Jeno lead side by side for Dream in Korea when they are needed to as well. Knowing that the Wayv members will be doing more research themselves lets Taeyong have an easier time moving forward. 

The meeting ensues on for another half hour before stopping at the call of Johnny and Taeyong. Everyone leaves to their own devices while a certain Jeong Jaehyun stays back. It would be foolish for him to leave when he was the reason for the mishap in the first place.

Sicheng pats his shoulder comfortingly, "Don't die bitch." He scoffs and removes the hand on his shoulder before facing his leaders. "I assume a punishment is ensured?"

Johnny furrows his eyebrows and looks away from his conversation with Taeyong to Jaehyun. "With the mess thats been caused today, I believe you are in for one." He manages out a slight laugh at the end.

Taeyong rolls his eyes at his antics, "From today onwards you're ceased from upcoming missions. Just basic protocol Jae, you know how it is."

He's not gonna lie, it hurts being away from missions. His life and soul depends on being out in the field and possible leading another man to his death. So being cut from missions for an indefinite amount of time, it will be boredom and hell.

Jaehyun remorsefully agrees, "I promise this won't happen again, I'm sorry. I accept my punishment." He gets dismissed by the two and makes his way down to his room on the 10th floor. 

Grabbing his keys, he unlocks the doors and enters his room. He disperses his outerwear and puts his weapons back into their original positions in the closet. Changing into sweatpants and grabbing his phone, Jaehyun finally lies down after a long day of working.

He scrolls through his phone and considers ordering out to eat. Craving coffee and snacks, he calls up the nearest café next to the Dream dorms. Might as well pick up some food for himself and go visit his friends before the day ends.

Ring... ring... ring...

"Hello, this is Seoul Sweets and Café! My name is Donghyuck and how can I help you today?" A voice cheered from the line.

"Hi, I'd like to order a vanilla frappe and a dozen assorted donuts," Jaehyun spoke.

After a bit of rustling on the line, Donghyuck appears back again. "Yes, your order is available for pickup in about 15 minutes. Just ask for Doyoung when you come by."

Jaehyun purses his lips, "Doyoung? Why do I need him?"

Donghyuck laughs through the phone, all vibrant and child like, and responds, "I clock out soon so he's gonna be the only one at the register." He says goodbye to the boy on the phone and rolls to the side.

Doyoung... Why does he sound so familiar?


End file.
